to heal a broken heart
by thunderqueen27
Summary: Murata to the rescue! rated T for safety and for later parts of the story
1. Murata Ken!

Keitaro Akari: So this is my second story. I hope you like it.

Song: crazier by taylor swift

I do not own Kyo Kara Maou, Tomo Takabayashi does. I also don't own the song, I just liked it.

Pairings: WolframXMurata and others XP

P.S: I am not against the whole YuuRam thing but they just look cute together.

--To Heal a Broken Heart—

Chapter 1: Murata Ken?!

"I couldn't handle it anymore"

Tears gushed down the blonde-haired person's pink cheeks. His golden locks blown away by the harsh wind. The moon's light perfectly reflects on his pale white skin. Standing there on the balcony, waiting, ,, waiting for a miracle to happen, to end all his sadness,,, sadness caused by his fiancé,,,, his heartless cheating fiancé as he described him….. 1 no 2 hours have passed still nothing. The blonde decided to rest, knowing that nothing will happen. He laid down in bed covering those puffy eyes from crying.

__**Flashback 2 days ago**__

It was the perfect morning, the sun has risen and has given the whole kingdom another ray of sunshine that seemed to be a ray of hope, the birds are chirping with delight as usual breakfast was served.. it was indeed a perfect morning.. a perfect morning for..

"Breaking the engagement?" he knew this day would come but he just couldn't take it. "Why Yuuri?"

"I'm sorry Wolf, It's impossible. I cannot take it. Were both male and it's not fine with me, I'm sorry Wolf," the double black answered he hesitated to look in those green eyes that were full of tears.

"But why? I have done everything to please you. I even dress like a girl."

"I'm sorry Wolf its better this way."

"But Yuuri, I love you."

"Wolf I'm sorry but I'm too much of a wimp to accept it all, I'm sorry"

"You don't love me do you?"

"Wolf I like you as a friend but….."

"But what? You can't accept the fact that I have a dick?"

"Wolfram! Stop it! Don't make me repeat it, I DON'T AND WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

With those words Wolfram ran away as fast as he could wiping those tears, tears that he held back, tears that were caused by that inconsiderate, ungrateful and selfish man that he loved more that himself.. Yuuri broke his heart, his fragile, sensitive heart.

--**end of flashback**--

_I'd never gone with the wind__just let it flow__  
__let it take me where it wants to go__  
__till you open the door_

_There's so much more_

"Damn you Shinou! Why did I have to fall in love with a wimp who can't learn to love others?" the blonde smirked with his words.

"Is that how people address Shinou now?" Murata entered the room slowly. Those black eyes of his meeting those green eye's of Wolfram.

"Geika?! What are you doing here?" the blonde soldier was surprised, he quickly stood and bent over.

"Wolfram, I heard about you and Yuuri"

"Oh, if you think that . . . . . "

"Wolfram, shh, I know you're sad. In addition, I'm here for you and …. I got you."

_I've never seen it before__ Always__ trying to fly__  
__But I couldn't find wings__  
__But you came along and you changed everything_

Well what do you know? The great sage really has wolfram. He enveloped the blonde-haired person with his strong arms making him feel comfortable and safe in his arms. Sharing his warmth to the Mazoku. The soldier was surprised and scared, yet he welcomed the warmth from the man in front of him. Not knowing he hugged back taking in that unfamiliar smell.

A few minutes passed.

It took a while for the moment to register fully inside the mazoku's brain. "Geika! What are you doing here?" Wolfram repeated as he pulled away from the hug.

"Wolfram, I heard all about you and Yuuri, breaking off the engagement," answered the Sage as he sat down at the corner of the bed.

"As I was saying I don't really feel bad about it. It's all misunder…" Before the fire Mazoku could even finish Ken interrupted him.

"Lord Von Belefield-kyo I believe you're lying. I've been standing here for quite sometime now, and I saw you cry your eyes out. Excuse me for being rude but you really need help." Wolfram was puzzled but still ho nodded trying to say 'I accept your help'.

"Okay ! First things first" he lifted the blonde's head with the tip of his fingers and locked eye's with him "Wipe of that face, it really doesn't suit you. You'll just waste that beautiful look of yours" Wolfram blushed. "could you at least be happy that Yuuri is happy?"

_You lift my feet off the ground__  
__You spin me around__  
__You make me crazier, craizer_

"Geika, I'm happy that Yuuri's happy but, I just.. it's just too painful for me," Wolfram looked deeply in those black orbs. He never really noticed how handsome his eminence was until now. 'Geika has been really nice to me the past year when Yuuri would go to Earth he would be there with me having tea but I always shrugged him off I was wrong there' said wolfram to his mind.

"I know.. I know I just wanted to know if you could" the double black gave him a goofy smile while Wolfram was still lost in his eye's he was like out of sync. After a few minutes he was back of course the Great Sage had to hold him on both shoulders and gave him a shake.

"I'm going to beat that wimp until he's a pulp, no until he doesn't move" Wolfram suddenly burst the sage couldn't do anything but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Wolfram pouted like a child who couldn't get any candy.

"Shibuya made a wrong move there" he leaned closer to the blonde "Breaking off the engagement with a very handsome and powerful fire Mazoku" wolfram blushed not because of the words he heard but to the fact that they were really close.

_Feels like i'm fallin' and I__  
__Am lost in your eyes__  
__You make me crazier, crazier, crazier__  
_

Keitaro Akari: Well that's it.. I hope you liked it. Next chapter is ken sleeps with wolfram (no dirty thoughts please). Please review and please suggest things I could do to improve things. Thanks!! Also please suggest a cute lovey dovey song. Thanks. I'm sorry if the song doesn't fit the story I just heard it and fell in love with it.


	2. Goodnight

Keitaro Akari: Sorry if it took me this long to update. I have finished the whole story all that is left is typing *heavy sigh* such a bore.

Dislcaimer: I don't own kyo kara maou or any of its characters.

Chapter 2: Goodnight

"Von-bielefeld-kyo better get some sleep now it's a long day tomorrow." Wolfram nodded and gave a barely even seen smile.

"You don't mind if I sleep here, ne?"

Wolfram was like frozen and shocked "Geika?!"

"And also stop calling me that 'Geika' sounds to formal you can call me Murata or Ken-chan" the double black teen took the liberty of sleeping with the cute fire Mazoku. "Wolfram could you turn off the lights since you're still standing"

Wolfram did as what he was told to. Normally he would not do so but because he was out of his mind, come on its Wolfram von Bielefeld as if some sage can order him around.

'Murata ken huh? What the hell? Sh*t! Why am I thinking of that? Maybe I – wait I do not! This is the last thing I need a pathetic cute wise guy- again. Why? could it be? It's impossible!' as we can see Wolfram's mind was debating with his heart. He turned around to face and sage and admire his beauty but he couldn't.

"Wolfram? Still awake? You know milk and cookies always help me sleep *yawn* do you want me to get you some?"

"No, I'll be fine. Sorry to disturb you Gei- I mean Ken-chan" wolfram corrected himself when the sage gave him a cold look when he was about to say 'geika'.

"Much better. Just a few more practice and you'll be great"

"What?" (as you can see still out of mind)

"I mean the name calling"

"oh. Yeah, uhm,, ken-chan can you call me by my first name instead of von Bielefeld-kyo?" unexpectedly wolfram gave him a goofy smile. The first goofy smile in the history of Wolfram.

"No problem, I could even give you a nickname" somehow Wolfram blushed in a dark shade of pink but lighter than red. In addition, if you are thinking that this is not Wolfram well, you are wrong this is Wolfram and he is blushing.

"Goodnight ken-chan." As expected from a trained soldier, he hid himself under the covers and turned away. 'Why in Shinou's name did I just blush?'

"Goodnight too Wolf-chan" the sage replied. He then found himself staring at the ceiling talking to himself in his mind of course (it would be awkward to be known as the wise man and talk to himself aloud while there is someone from nobility by your side, don't you think?)

'Shibuya really made a big mistake there. Lord Von Bielefeld is really beautiful but it takes a lot more than good looks to make a Wolfram Von Bielefeld' wait Murata is thinking about Wolfram too? Let us check on wolfram's thoughts.

'It sounded so cute when he said my name. I guess I could really forget Yuuri. Am I really falling for him?' The blonde-haired person shrugged of the thought 'Impossible I cannot be, but still' before the blonde soldier could finish he drifted off to sleep.

Keitaro Akari: Actually, I was sleepy myself and could not think of anything. Sorry this was supposed to be part of chapter 1 but I got bored of typing so I separated it. Also thanks for the song suggestion I will use it in the end. I need help in the last chapter what do you think Wolfram and Murata have? A baby BOY or a GIRL? Alternatively, Both? Need help with the names, review please. Peace out. !!


	3. Weird Breakfast

Keitaro Akari: so this is the third chapter. A few more and it will be done. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kyo Kara maou_, but I wish I did.

Chapter 3: Weird?!

The sun has risen and the birds are once again chirping their nice song, as usual Wolfram Von Bielefeld wakes up early and stretches those worn out arms and legs from training. He notices a huge bump next to him. He was curious and yet he slowly pulls the covers and notices some black strands of hair.

'Please let it not be Yuuri' he continued to say such prayers to him without even remembering what had happened last night. The blonde-haired person pulled his hand away out of fear but managed to pull the covers down to reveal its face.

"Its morning already?" the great sage reached for his glasses and yawns a bit. "Good morning Wolf- chan! Such a nice day isn't it?" the black haired teen was all fun and giddy like pre-schooler ready for his first day in school. Wolfram was still in a shocked state still reminiscing what had happened last night.

"Oi! Wolfram! Are you even awake?" Murata took the blonde's shoulder and shook him slowly.

"Stop it! I'm awake you idiot"

"That's great. Now wanna tell me what's on your mind last night?"

'Tell you? Okay, hey Mr. great sage last night I thought you were handsome and I think I like you, as if!' wolfram said to his mind "Don't worry I'm just fine I can manage to move on" he gave him a reassuring smile. Murata practically melted.

"If you say so, wanna grab some breakfast?"

"Grab?"

"It means to get breakfast, its earth slang."

"Ken-chan is it possible for you to ….. Uhm… to…"

"To what wolfram?"

"To. Uhm... teach me. Your earth ways... if you don't mind… that is."

"I don't really understand but I'll try to." With the great sages last words they headed of to the dining room and before they entered, the sage came to a screeching halt. "Wolf-chan, please remember once we enter I need you to look happy okay? Look as if you have moved on." The blonde gave small nod and plastered a cute warm smile as he opened the door

"Good morning everyone!" Murata waved his hand as if he was gone for years. While wolfram who still had that fake smile on was like a bright light glowing with enthusiasm as he walked behind the great sage. He noticed how cute the great sage or rather Murata was when doing that greeting thing. His fake smile was replaced by a very warm true to the heart smile, hell, that warm smile could make the dead rise from their slumber.

"Good morning too Geika and wolfram. You seem happy today" greeted Conrard with his usual friendly smile.

"Of course brother, ken-chan's been really nice to me.," answered Wolfram as he walked towards the brunette and gave him a small peck on the cheeks. "Is Greta with mother?"

"Wolfram you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I am. Why?"

"You called me brother."

"Yeah I guess I did, I was thinking if you could ever forgive me for those harsh words that I have been saying to you all these years.," explained Wolfram as he seated himself between Greta and the great sage who is seated on the right side of Yuuri.

"Of course Wolfram"

The Great Sage looked at Wolfram admiring his beauty, that golden shoulder length hair, emerald green eyes, pale white skin, perfect frame and those pink petal lips. Just looking at them makes you want to kiss them, 'Am I really that perverted?' asked the Sage to himself as he shrugged of the thought, but still not looking away. Luckily, everyone was in awe about the 'new Wolfram' to even bother looking at the Sage jaws dropping to the ground with their eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Brother, you now, a fly will eventually enter that open mouth of yours," said wolfram as he sipped his tea while looking at his brother.

After breakfast in the Maou's office

"Don't you think Wolfram is acting way weird" asked the double black maou as he signed all those mountain of paper works present in his desk .

"Yes he does." Replied Gwendal who was sitting in the so called map table with his arms folded.

"See you ag… wait… why aren't you… even….. you.. why….. not… action…. Doing… anything" the Maou couldn't even finish or make a sentence when Gwendal gave him 'the look' signaling he has to finish all those papers now.

"Well, heika, as Wolfram said he was fine and Geika seems to be entertaining Wolfram so there's no need to worry" Conrard couldn't help but he just had to say something otherwise Yuuri would be bugging them about it.

Keitaro Akari: That's it. I've finished the story and well, all that's left is some typing *sigh again*. Please review. Hope you liked it. Thanks for the suggestions by the way.


	4. scars of my past

Keitaro Akari: I am hyped this week. I joined a workshop for musical theatre, and no I don't know how to sing but it was fun. We had to dance to the song 'You cant stop the beat' the one from the movie hairspray and, I'm going off topic am I? well I just wanted to share please enjoy the chapter.

I don't own Kyo Kara Maou, I'm just a crazed fan

Chapter 4: Scars of my Past

"Ken-chan, can I ask you a favor?" asked the ex-prince as he sat down beside the double black teen,

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Can I tell you a problem then can you try to explain it? But if it's too much trouble for you we could just have tea."

"I have a better plan, I'll help you then we'll have tea, ne?"

"Thanks and I we'll have tea here in the gardens. First, why does when Yuuri flirts with other no one accuse fim of cheating but when I talk to someone they say I cheat." The blonde played with his thumb then looked at the black haired teen and asked "Why is that?"

"It's really simple, because they want Yuuri since his the great and powerful Maou and all."

"Oh." Wolfram stared at his hands holding back the tears that were sure ready to go down does rosy cheeks.

'Shit! Did I say something wrong? Wow those hands are full of scars- wait? full of scars? ' the sage was a very observant man, but this is the only time he has seen those things in Wolfram's hands. "Ano, Wolfram, are those scars?" he grabbed the blondes and looked at them only to touch his hand,

"Yes you idiot what do you think?" replied the Mazoku as he pulled his hands away.

"May I ask where did you get those?" he pushed the bridge of his glasses causing them to light up. The blonde pointed at the most visible and probably the largest scar and encircled it pointing to the little scars surrounding it. "I got this one when Yuuri broke off the engagement. Unfortunately I was holding a wine glass and I just had to let my anger out without roasting the Maou."

"It must've hurt."

"Nah, not really but it did sting when the wine made contact with it."

"I mean in there" the sage pointed at his left chest indicating his heart.

"Yes it _did_"

'Did? Meaning he's not hurt anymore? Maybe he has moved on.' He noticed Wolfram roll up his sleeve.

"This one I got when Yuuri was grabbing my arm and he went all Maou mode when I was about to set Saralegui on fire." He pointed at a black spot just below the wrist. The sage took it carefully and stared at it. It was a very big spot and he couldn't believe he missed it.

"You're sensitive." He let out a small chuckle and tightened hid grip by just a tad bit.

"That stupid, cheating bastard wimp doesn't even know he's wounding me" said Wolfram as the sage gave a him a warm smile. The sage crept closer still holding his hands, tightening his grip. The blonde noticed it and crept closer not knowing why, they moved closer to each other and leaned forward. The sage's black eyes meeting those green orbs of Wolfram's they were only inches apart when wolfram leaned again , their noses now touching, breathes mixing together, the temperature seems to have risen up to super hot. Both were bathing in their own sweat still looking into each other's eyes getting lost not wanting to be found. Both wanted to taste the other not knowing why.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Wolfram: kinda short don't you think?

Murata: It Doesn't matter at least were alone in this chapter *blink*

Wolfram: will I kiss him?

Kari: Shut up. I'm not telling. Oh and yeah, please review.

Wolfram: If they review will you update sooner?

Kari: yeah, guess so. *murata appears*

Murata: review!!! Please…


	5. The Big Kiss

**Keitaro Akari: Sorry for the late update. My stupid cousin wont let me use the computer. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kyo Kara Maou**_** or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 5: The Big Kiss**

**Wolfram felt soft lips press onto his. It was so fast. He closed his eyes to concentrate on his feelings. Could it really be true? He savored every single second of it but he wanted more. The sage knew his needing by the way the blonde held his hand in a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of hold. The sage licked the blonde's bottom lip and sucked it slowly. The blonde didn't pull away, he liked that feeling and slowly parted his lips. Their tongues met and had a little 'confrontation' with each other but eventually they had to breathe so the sage slowly pulled away. Wolfram opened his eyes and saw black eyes looking at him as if he was dinner.**

"**Ken-chan…"**

"**Ahh… what did I just do?? I'm sorry wolf-chan.. it's that… uhm… I just…. sorry" before he could make out a sentence or a phrase Wolfram had claimed his lips once more.**

"**What in the?" they broke their kiss and looked at the direction of the voice and hell it was Gwendal and surely you don't want to see the look on his face.**

"**Gwendal, I can explain.." the blonde ran towards his angry big brother.**

"**Explain what? That my lilt brother happens to be kissing the Sage?" wolfram was silent, everything just happened so fast from the comforting to the hand holding to the eye contact then to the kiss. It was hard to explain why they did it.**

"**Excuse me Lord von Voltaire" the Great Sage butt in, he disregarded the fact that Mr. cool ponytail could actually kill him for kissing his little brother after what had happened.**

"**Shut up you,, you,, perverted sage" Gwendal was furious he was ready to explode anytime.**

……

"**I don't think that's anyway to speak to the sage" said a person with a very sweet voice behind Gwendal.**

"**Excuse me Geika for the way I acted, and I think you know why I said that. Gomeno.."**

"**It's alright, I understand, I am too very sorry." He walked up to them and smiled "Arigatou, anissina-san". What do you know it's anissina and she came just in time.**

"**My pleasure Geika" she curtsied and turned to Gwendal with a I-have-a-new-invetion-look "Come with me now, I have a new invention and I'm just dying to try it. On you.." hearing that sentence sent chills to gwendal's spine.**

"**If you'll please excuse us Geika." The red haired woman grabbed Gwendal's arm and dragged him off.**

"**Ken-chan." Wolfram rushed to the great sage who was waving goodbye to the couple.**

"**Wolfr-cha, I am.. errr… I didn't mean to… what I did…. I don't know why…. Please forgive me.."**

**It was weird for him to be like that then The great sage-no- murata ken bent over as a sign of respect. Wolfram found it amusing and gave a small chuckle. The double black teen stood up and looked at him puzzled.**

"**But, I liked it ken-chan." The blonde left, leaving those words and a very shocked sage standing.**

…**.**

**Meanwhile in Yuuri's office, with Gunter, Gwendal (who luckily survived her wife's creations), Conrard and Yuuri, of course.**

"**You saw Wolfram with who doing what?" the Maou was surprised upon hearing the news.**

"**Wolfram was seen kissing the great sage" repeated Gunter who was experiencing nosebleeds after hearing the news. The maou's eyes twitched, imagining his bestfriend and ex-fiance kissing.**

"**Why is that? Explain to me!" Yuuri was angry and no one knows why. Shouldn't he be happy that Wolfram's off his back?**

"**Well, Heika we don't know too, but don't you think this is the best? Wolfram's happy now." Said Conrard with his usual calm voice. He was very happy to know that his little brother is happy now with someone else.**

"**The best? You think this is the best?" he clenched his fist so hard it nearly bled. **

"**Why yes Heika," he glared a cold look on Yuuri, it was the first time he ever did that to Yuuri, his godchild, "Remember Yuuri, you were the one who wanted this, you were the one who broke off the engagement." The brunette stood up and walked towards the door and left the others speechless.**

"**Conrard" the Maou was completely shocked. He expected coldness from Gwendal but not Conrard, his godfather.**

**He sent everyone out and buried himself in a mountain of paperwork.**

**Shinou's temple with Murata and Shinou**

"**0ooh, how;s the lip practice with young Bielefeld?" mocked Shinou as he let out a loud laugh.**

"**Haha. Very funny, I believe you have something to do with it?"**

"**Hey, I did not! I would never mess with Young Bielefeld"**

"**Oh yeah? If you don't mind I'll go to Blood Pledge Castle and I'll stay there for a couple of months. And please leave me alone okay?" the great sage went straight to his chamber.**

"**When are leaving?"**

"**Tomorrow, so please leave me alone ne'?"**

"**Ken-chan, you awake now?" another sweet voice said. The great sage looked around and saw nothing but pitch black.**

"**Ken-chan wake up now." Someone shook him. He slowly sat up and smelled something nice. Before he knew it someone was snuggling to his chest. The scent grew stronger it was addictive then he felt an arm that was wrapped around his waist.**

"**Ken-chan. It's too cold." The sage involuntarily wrapped his arms around the person buried his face on the sage's neck.. then there was a dim light.. Murata noticed it and opened his eyes and saw blonde hair and pale white skin adorned with a frilly dress.**

"**Wolfr.. Wolfram" the sage was shocked. But he felt happy. His Wolfram cuddling closer to him sharing warmth. The blonde looked up. "What is it, ken-chan?" the sage sudden blushed. Then he leaned closer… closer… closer..**

……

"**Daikenja"**

"**Arghhh,, nghhh"**

"**Daikenja!! Wake up.. Heika is here"**

"**HUH?" the sage opened his eyes. 'it was a dream?'**

"**Daikenja, heika is here and he wants to talk to you."**

'**Shibuya?' he quickly stood up and got his glasses.**

**Blood Pledge Castle.**

"**Wolfram!!! WOLFRAM!!!!" Conrard's voice was pretty loud and intense.. "OPEN UP!!!!!!"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kari: How was it?**

**Wofram: The only likeable part is the first part.**

**Kari: oh yeah? Let's revise the story, instead of a happy ending with murata you'll have a bad ending with Gunter.**

**Wolfram: I take it back.**

**Kari *evil grin***

**Murata: That's a wrap, please review..**


	6. Brotherly Love

Keitaro Akari: Please refer to me as Kari now. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer I do not own Kyo Kara Maou or any of its characters

Chapter 5: brotherly love

".?" as expected he was still half-awake and half-asleep.

"Just open up!" the blonde hesitated to open the door but hearing the brunette's angry voice he had no choice.

"What's the big hurry? *yawn* is there a war coming up?" he was surely joking but the brunette didn't find t amusing.

"Gwendal gave me an order *heavy sigh* and that's to invite you to breakfast in the garden" he gave him the usual warm smile. Therefore, the angry thing was all an act. He was good.

"I accept."

"I'll wait for you."

In the garden with Gwendal and Celi-sama

"Ah, Wolfram I see you are well rested today" greeted Gwendal but still not smiling. It'd be weird and we have one too many weird people here.

"Yes brother and I assume you too?"

"Yes"

Wolfram seated himself between Gwendal and Conrard and noticed an empty seat. He pours tea to his cup and slowly sips it.

"Ohayo gwen-gwen, Conrard , and Wolfy-chan" hey, did you think that there would be a family reunion without Lady Celi?

"0hayo too, hahawe(sorry if the spelling is wrong. I really don't know what the correct spelling is.)" the blonde lady seated herself in the empty seat across Wolfram.

"I heard about your love affair with Geika," the blonde ex-Maou poured her tea and looked at Wolfram.

"Hahawe!" all three brothers said at the same time.

"I guess you don't want to talk about it with your old mother eh?"

"It's not that hahawe," looks at Gwendal who is squishing that poor piece of bread which had nothing to do with any of this. (anime tear appears on Celi-sama. Conrard and wolfram)

"This place hold a lot of memories for us."

~flashback~

"Up! Up! hahawe" said a cute little boy stretching his arms up to reach his tall mother. He was small but cute.

"Hahawe has something to do. Promise I'll be back"

"Promise?" he was really cute especially when those green eyes go into action.

"Now be a good Wolf and play for a bit while hahawe is away"

"Queen Celi! It's time for the meeting." Shouted Gunter.

"Conrard !" runs to Conrard and suddenly trips over something. The blonde slowly sits up and cries. He got a boo-boo and it's bleeding. Conrard rushes to him and scoops him up.

"Shh. Conrard here.. stop crying now" they were the perfect brotherly figure. The older one taking care of his little brother.

"I love you so much brother." The blonde boy stood up after Conrard placed some bandages on his wounds.

"Really how much?" asked the brunette as they made their way to the tables for some tea.

"uhm,,, As big as shin makoku! No,, uhm,,,,,,,,, as much as anyone could ever love someone. " Conrard smiled at him.

After 5 minutes of mind wandering for Conrard , Gwendal and Celi had left and Wolfram stayed behind for some fresh air and some beautiful sights of beautiful Wolframs.

Wolfram: sighs heavily

Conrard: wolf..

W: I'de better go now, I have plans with geika.

C: Wolfram do you love him?

W: I think so *stands*

C: *stands too* How much? *smiles at Wolfram*

W: *walks toward Conrard* Not as much as I love you, little big brother *hugs Conrard*

-end-

Murata: Hey I'm not even in there.

Kari: You'll get your chance, this is sort of a brotherly chapter and I'm sure you'll love the next chapter.

Wolfram: At least you were still part of the chapter.

Murata: I guess so.

Kari" look who's here.

Conrard: Hey there going-to-be-little brother !

Kari: please review, well actually if you're going to write crappy things then don't review.


	7. Bestfriend

Kari: From now on, I will try not to slack off. Enjoy this please.

Murata: I am excited about this chapter.

Wolfram: Almost forgot, she does not own Kyo Kara Maou or us for that matter.

Kari: this chapter I just a bunch of dialogues few descriptions and a whole chapter.

Chapter 7: Best friend

Murata: 0i, Shibuya, what are you doing here? It's nice to see-

*interrupted by Yuuri*

Yuuri: Shut up! What did you do to Wolfram?

M: Wow, slow down Shibuya *waves hands in front of signaling 'step back!'*

Y: Tell me now!

*clenches fist and hits wall*

M: *lifts glasses* Shibuya please do respect Shinou. You know very well that I am weaker than you.

Y: Respect Shinou huh? Well let's settle this outside.

*turns his back and walk away with murata following him*

Somewhere in the middle of Shinou's temple and blood pledge castle.

Y: You ready. *unsheathes sword and points it at Murata*

M: Technically no but I guess it'll have to do. *clumsily holds swords and even manages to drop it*

Both screams at the top of their lungs.

(Epic attack, you know when two samurais charge at each other then some flashy light appears later one of them gets on their knees and falls.)

Y: I believe I have won this match.

M: I guess so *holds stomach and lies down* it's been a wonderful life. It was nice to be your……. Bestfriend

Silence **

Y: Baka ! your not going to die.

M: Why are you even so uptight with me and Wolf? You know you don't have power over him.

Y: *laughs evil-y* I know but I am the Maou what I say goes *lifts sword ready to kill the Sage*

M: You gonna kill me know?

Y: Not actually, just gonna each you a lesson.

M: Really? Even if someone is behind you looking in fear?

Y: Stop plating with me ! Ahhhhhhhhh

"Stop it!" well it's Wolfram. The blonde rushes to the wounded Sage (as expected)

W: What are you doing?

Y: uhm,, fighting..

W: Idiot I know you are fighting but why? And why does it look like you are going to kill him?

Y: I really wasn't going to..

M: Wolf….

*blonde turns around and kneels to the Sage's side*

W: Ken-chan..

M: I …. Love… you…. Wolf…. Please take care… I'll be watching over you on the other side..

W: sh*t ! That's just a scar.

Y: I'm sorry Murata .. for doing that..

M: I forgive you.. please do take care of Wolfram for me.

W: Stop saying that !

Y: I better go now. I'm sorry again.

~O~O~O~O~O crickets

M: ano, Wolfram, I really do love you..

W: I know *heals wounds*

M: Ahh. That feels good. As expected from Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld. 'My' Wolfram that is.

The sage sits u and hugs Wolfram tightly with arms wrapped around his waist.

-end-

Kari: Next Chapter the end and also thanks to a certain suggestion I'll be using a particular song. Thank you!

Murata: Well, that was fun.

Yuuri: Sorry again Murata, it's not like I want to.

Murata: I know, it's all written in the book of life. Hahaha.

Wolfram: Henachokko ! always picking on someone who is weaker !

Kari: Please review ..


	8. Happy Ending

Kari: Chapter 8 people, the end, I was bored typing so I revised it a little to make it shorter. Please enjoy!

I do not own Kyo Kara Maou or any of its characters. I also don't own the song and if any of the names resemble someone you know, well it's not him/her just a coincidence .

Chapter 8: Happy Ending =)

_hajimete kimi wo mita ano hi kara_

_tada toki bakari ga sugite_

"My Wolfram.. it sounds good" said the double black Sage as he held the blonde's waist and started walking.

"Well, it will if you propose" teased the blonde.

"We should be going now, and how does blue sound?"

"Blue? For what?"

"For our wedding color. It'll look great for sure!"

ii kaketa manma no kotoba wa

kumoma e to kiete yuku yo

"Don't you think it's too early?"

"Well, if you wan to wait o few more years, it's okay"

Both rode Wolfram's white steed and headed to Blood Pledge Castle.

_bukiyou na boku no kono yubisaki wa_

_itsuka kimi e to todoku no darou ka?_

*slap* not much f a scene there.

"I'm so happy for you wolfy-chan! You're engaged again." Squealed Celi as she hugged his son-to-be to death. Everyone was happy for Wolfram and congratulated them except for you-know-who.

"0i Shibuya! Could you be a little sadder?" at least he still treated the person who tried to erase him the world as a friend.

"Congrats bro! still friends?"

"I dunno, … well heck yeah. It'll ruin my reputation if anyone found out that I'm not the Maou's friend anymore. kidding" joked the sage. Still hasn't changed.

"you gotta promise me Murata that you wont leave me. I don't know what I'll do."

"I was thinking about moving" the Sage lifted his glasses up.

"Really?" the Maou was sad and looked the other way only to see Wolfram smiling, meling him.

"Just kidding. As if Gwendal would let me do that."

`o`oo`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o` crickets

"Ken-chan! Where are you" wolfram wasn't angry just impatient.

"See ya round Shibuya" the sage waved goodbye.

"Yeah! See ya round." Yuuri was pretty sad (it was his fault anyway), all females came that came to him were a bunch of bitches wanting to have the title 'Maou's wife'.

'why did I ever let wolfram go? I'm such a wimp' said Yuuri to himself, regretting every thing he did.

"Oi! Henachokko!" shouted Wolfram.

"Don't call me that!" Yuuri replied as he smiled at Wolfram.

"Yuuri, you will attend our wedding right? At the end of winter?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

After a couple of weeks

_you're in my heart harisake sou na_

_setsunasa nanka shiranakatta yo_

"Wolfy-chan! This is it. You're getting married, and what's more you're getting married to The Wise Man of Double Black, The Great Sage. It's so wonderful wolfy-chan" shouted Celi as she help her youngest son get dressed. The fire Mazoku hated wearing dresses but he loved this one. It was comfortable to wear, it was blue with yellow trims and fancy embroidery. He wore a pair of flats coz` he just couldn't handle does high heels even with practice (and yeah he did practice).

"Wolfram are you ready?" asked Conrard as he entered the room.

"Almost" he grabbed the bouquet and walked towards the door.

"I need to go now and see that all the final preparations are ready and I heard that his eminence is sweating like a roasting pig out there" said Gwendal and let out a loud laugh together with Celi and Conrard.

"Conrard, you'll walk with me right?"

"Of course, but I don't think hahaue would like that" answered Conrard.

"I cant believe you Wolf!" that was Celi.

Down the aisle, a fire Mazoku was walking with a half human half Mazoku brunette that was known also as the lion of luttenberg or his brother. In front of them was the sage, who was nervous, waiting for him, beside him was the Maou, which was considered as the best blessing for a wedding, he has not changed, he still does not know how to hide his feelings, still hiding behind that smile that only Wolfram could decode, but it was his fault.

_I wanna stay together dekiru naraba_

_sugu ni aitai aitai everytime_

"Good luck Wolfram" said the brunnete as he handed Wolfram to his-soon-to-be-brother-in-law. Wolfram kissed his cheeks and said teasingly "I love you more that this perverted sage"

"We are gathered here today, blah blah" the priest started off with the question does anyone object , of course no one said 'I object' or else they would roasted alive.

"Hey, my Wolfram, is it true that you love Weller-kyo more?" whispered the Great sage.

"Yeah I do."

"0h."

"Baka! Don't be sad, I love him in a brotherly way, while you, I love you in a very special way." The blonde looked at him, his green eyes was full of happiness and love.

"Really?" asked the Sage as he looked at the blonde.

"Yes, I love you in a very special way."

"Do you Murata ken, take Wolfram Von Bielefeld as your lawfully wedded husband, for better of for worst, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health `till death do you part?" asked the priest.

"I do"

"Do you Wolfram Von Bielefeld take Murata Ken your lawfully wedded husband, for better of for worst, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health `till death do you part?"

"Yes, I do"

"I now pronounce you man and husband, you may kiss your husband"

_kaze wo kanaderu you ni sono kami wo soyogase_

_kin-iro no hikari atsumeru kimi no yokogao hanarenai yo_

The sage leaned to Wolfram and kissed him.

'This should have been my wedding.' Thought Yuuri.

After a few years…

"Darn you! I am never going to let you touch me again.. arghh !"

The castle was filled with wolfram's shout of pain as he was giving birth to his and the sage's baby.

"A little more Wolfram" commanded Gisela.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

And with the final push the baby is out.

"Wolfram, the baby is here and it's a girl." The sage sat beside Wolfram and cradled him in his arms, Wolfram went through a lot today and deserved a rest, in his arms of course. The blonde found it comforting and cuddled closer.

"My love, what should we name her?"

"Maybe, Mia Althea, what do you think?" answered the blonde before he drifted off to sleep.

"That's a good name, sleep well my love" the sage didn't put him down and allowed him to rest safely in his arms.

Wolfram's eyes fluttered around the room, feeling comfortable, he remembers he fell asleep in his loved one arms and found himself awake still in his lovers arms.

"You're awake now."

"What do you think? Isn't it obvious?"

"Don't be angry, you just gave birth. You might stress yourself."

"Where is the baby?" wolfram slowly sat up. Of course with the help of Murata.

"You wanna go see?"

The slowly stood up with the Sage holding the blondes waist for support and headed to the nursery. There they saw a beautiful baby girl with black hair, green eyes and pale white skin.

"She's beautiful" said wolfram as he looked at his baby.

"Yeah, I'm so lucky I have two beautiful creatures with me."

"What name did you give her?" so the blonde doesn't remember,

"You suggested the name Mia Althea, so that's her name. Murata Mia Althea."

"Ken-chan, I love you"

"I love you too, now get some more rest I think you'll need it, that baby will be very troublesome."

_I wanna stay together dekiru naraba_

_sugu ni aitai aitai kimi ni_

_konna ni mo...suki da yo _

Well, eventually everyone has a happy ending, even Yuuri, yes he does too, but were not here to tell Yuuri's happy ending. Okay?

-end-

Kari: The end. I hope you like it,

Yuuri: Why am I jealous? I really am not.

Kari: That's for the story.

Wolfram: Why is it a girl?

Murata: I think it's nice.

Kari: This will be the last for this story, PLEASE REVIEW !


End file.
